


Two halves of the same soul

by germanfanfictioner



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jace Wayland, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Parabatai Feels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: After Jace acts recklessly during a mission, Alec is fed up with his behavior and yells at him. But quickly the fight turns into something far more pleasuring.





	Two halves of the same soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Alec threw the door to his room open, marching in, while Jace followed him at a leisurely pace.

“I can't believe you! “

“Calm down, Alec. It's no big deal. “

Alec spun around, facing Jace.

“No big deal? You stormed into a demon lair without backup. “

“I killed a couple demons, what's bad about that? I didn't even get a scratch. “ Jace replied nonchalantly.

“This time! You can't just leave me and Izzy behind all the time! We're a fucking team. “

“Woah, did you just curse? “

“Jace! “

“Yeah, yeah, I heard you, mom. “ Jace said with an eye-roll.

“Is this a joke to you? You could have died! “ Alec explained.

“Alec...” Jace murmured, slowly understanding how serious Alec was.

“No, Jace. I have enough of your selfishness. Do you ever think about what would happen if you get harmed because of your recklessness? How it would affect Izzy and Max? And mom and dad? Have you ever thought about me? How _I_ would feel if you died? “

Jace looked wide-eyed at his parabatai, who stared back at him, fighting back tears.

“I... I had no idea... I-I...”

Alec grabbed Jace by the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him against him, crashing their lips together. Jace made a shocked noise, pressing his mouth together, but after a few moments his lips softened and he responded to the kiss. Jace grabbed a handful of Alec's shirt, pulling him closer. Their kiss became more passionate, as Alec's tongue slipped into Jace's mouth, making him moan. Alec pushed Jace back until they bumped against a desk. Jace chuckled huskily, murmuring:

“You should be like this more often. I like this new, more aggressive Alec. “

“Shut up. “ Alec growled, fumbling with Jace's belt.

As soon as Jace's pants were open, Alec stuck his hand inside them, not even bothering to push them fully down. He wrapped his hand around Jace's half hard cock, starting to jerk him off. Jace threw his head back, breathing heavily, before he leaned forward and pressed open-mouthed kisses against Alec's throat, his rough stubble rubbing against soft skin. He tugged at Alec's belt, murmuring:

“Take that thing off. “

While Alec got rid of his belt, Jace pulled off his pants. He had barely time to toss it out of the way until Alec lifted Jace onto the desk. Alec ran his hands over the smooth insides of Jace's thighs while he kissed him passionately again. Jace gasped when he felt the blunt tip of a finger breaching him.

"Have you done this before? " Alec mumbled questioningly.

"I've never bottomed if that's what you are asking. "

"I'll try to be gentle. " Alec replied.

"Don't. I don't want you too. " Jace said grinning ferally.

Alec grinned back, pushing a finger into his parabatai. Jace was breathing heavily, getting used to the intrusion easily. After a minute, Alec added another finger, scissoring them to stretch Jace. When he pushed a third finger into Jace, the blonde moaned.

"S-Shit. D-Do that again. "

Smirking, Alec pressed against the same spot again, drawing out another moan out of Jace.

"Come on, Alec. I'm not made out of glass. Fuck me. "

"Gladly. " Alec murmured, pulling his fingers out of Jace.

He pushed his pants down a bit and lined himself up with Jace's hole, staring into his differently colored eyes. Slowly, Alec pushed inside until he bottomed out with one smooth thrust. At the moment, he was fully inside his parabatai Alec finally understood why he was forbidden to love his parabatai romantically: The bond between the two men became so intense that it took over everything else. It completely took over Alec's mind, driving out all his thoughts about duty, about family, about honor. Jace was the only thing that mattered. The only thing Alec was breathing and living for. Alec's anger and frustration with his brother-in-arms were completely gone, replaced by nothing but love. And Alec knew that nothing else would ever come even close to this feeling of being joined with the literal other half of his soul.

“B-By the Angel, you're s-so tight. “ Alec forced out with gritted teeth.

Strong legs were wrapped around his waist and mismatched eyes were urging him silently to move. So, Alec pulled slowly out of Jace, before pushing back in again, moaning when Jace's inner walls were rubbing against his dick. As he continued to slowly rock into Jace, Alec clutched Jace's bare leg with his left hand as his right hand caressed his parabatai's cheek. Alec couldn't keep his eyes off of his friend and now lover. He was just too beautiful: Jace's cheeks were flushed and his beautiful blonde hair slowly became untousled, a couple of strands falling into his face. He had closed his eyes and his mouth was parted as Jace breathed heavily. The blonde looked like the personification of sinful pleasure and bliss. Alec couldn't help but feel his heart surging with warmth and affection for Jace. His thumb rubbed over his stubbly cheek and Alec leaned forward to kiss his parabatai. When their lips met again it felt like electricity was crackling between the two of them and with every moment their bodies were joined, their souls slowly started to become one as well.

When Jace broke away to let his fall against Alec's strong shoulder, he whined:

“A-Alec, please...”

He didn't need to say more, for Alec knew what Jace both needed and wanted. So, Alec sped up his movements, hitting Jace's prostate with his thrusts more often than not.

“I'm not gonna last much longer. You feel too good. “ Alec gasped, referring to the way Jace's velvety hot body clung to his dick, the pleasure almost unbearable.

“Me neither. “ Jace replied breathlessly.

Alec wrapped a hand around Jace's leaking cock, stroking it in sync with his thrusts. In the meantime, his movements became almost desperate as he chased his orgasm. It didn't take long after that for Jace to stumble over the edge. With his back arched and a deep, long-drawn moan, he came, spilling his seed all over Alec's hand and his own abs. The waves of Jace's pleasure crashed into Alec through their bond, triggering his orgasm as well. For a short moment, everything went black and a guttural moan slipped out of his mouth as he came into his parabatai. He collapsed on top of Jace, and gasping, they exchanged a series of soft kisses.

After a few minutes, Alec pulled his now soft cock out of Jace, before he climbed out of his pants and pulled off his shirt and jacket. Then he helped Jace pull off his shirt too. When Jace climbed off the desk his knees buckled and his legs gave in so that Alec had to catch him.

“Shit, my legs feel like jelly. “ he laughed, grinning mischievously.

Alec snorted and crouched down to pick Jace up, carrying him over to his bed. He carefully put Jace down on the mattress before crawling on top of him. They made out lazily for a while, but not long after Jace's dick was stirring again, making Alec chuckle.

“Do you want me to take care of that? “ he asked.

“Yes, please!”

Alec gave Jace another kiss and then his mouth wandered over his prickly jaw and smooth neck down to Jace's chest. When he blew cold air on Jace's nipples, Alec drew out a small moan out of his parabatai. But Alec soon abandoned Jace's nipples in favor of kissing his way down to Jace's left flank, where his parabatai rune was. He traced the elegant, black mark, feeling Jace's pleasure reverberate in his own body. Looking up, he saw that Jace was staring at him intently, his mismatched eyes burning with arousal. Not breaking eye contact, Alec placed a last kiss directly on the mark that was connecting them. His mouth continued further south, over Jace's pronounced hip bones to his proudly standing erection. Alec took it into his hand, slowly stroking it, while he pressed soft kisses against the base of it. When he kissed his way up, Alec could feel the erection twitch excitedly. Tauntingly, he flicked his tongue against the tip, which made Jace's whole body jerk.

“Fuck...” Jace breathed out, as Alec wrapped his lips around his cock.

Alec teased the tip of his parabatai's dick with his tongue, before slowly lowering his head. Their eyes were still trained on each other, even as Alec started to bob his head up and down. Jace's hand found its way into Alec's hair, tugging slightly at the soft strands, which made Alec moan around his cock. When Alec's tongue massaged a particularly sensitive spot on Jace's dick, he unconsciously thrust his hips up, forcing Alec to deepthroat him and making him cough.

“A-Alec, shit... I didn't mean to...”

His apology was cut short when Alec went down on him again, taking all of him in. Alec had given blowjobs before, but none of them was as pleasurable for him as blowing Jace. He loved the heavy feeling of his throbbing erection on his tongue as well as the musky taste of his pre-cum. Jace let out small, breathless moans that sounded so sensual that Alec couldn't get enough of them. But not long after, Jace tugged at his parabatai's hair with the words:

“I'm g-gonna come...”

Instead of pulling away, as Jace expected him to do, Alec stepped up his efforts to draw out Jace's orgasm. And it didn't take long before Jace arched his back and cried out as he came. Effortlessly, Alec swallowed everything and then crawled back up to kiss Jace again. As they made out, Jace wrapped his hand around Alec's erection and with just a few strokes, made him cum all over them. He let himself fall onto the bed, next to Jace, as they were catching their breath. Then he stretched his arm out and blindly grabbed Jace's shirt off the floor, which he used to wipe their bodies off before he carelessly threw it away. Then Alec rolled over onto his side to spoon Jace, pressing them together as closely as possible. And feeling content and warm, they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my entry for the AO3 FB Challenge. My challenge was: New fandom, rare pairing and setting of my choice. I hope you like it.  
> Also, this is my 50th work on this platform, so yay me!  
> This fic was inspired by some amazing fanart on tumblr:  
> <http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/165009475602/my-first-ever-fan-art-commission-hot-jalec-for>  
> <http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/167529684502/everything-about-jace-called-out-to-the-alpha-in>
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome as are prompts.  
> You can also visit me on tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com


End file.
